A friend in need
by starshock1995
Summary: Starshield is out to look for Mokcie, and needs a new friend on the way. A tribute to my favorite warlock :3
1. Chapter 1

"Booty Bay: a town of criminals, and nothing more."

Starshield, the tauren paladin that swore the town off, stood at the harbor of the city, disgusted by the atmosphere of the city, and hoped for the arrival of his guest.

As he heard the sound of someone struggling coming from the tunnel that served as the city's entrance, he dashed toward it, hoping to identify and prevent the commotion. Whatever dispute took place did not last very long, since when he got to the tunnel, he first noticed a goblin, a rogue by his appearance, unconscious on the ground, and the next person he saw was likely his target. She was a human woman, and judging by the imp that stood by her, a warlock. She brushed her lengthy, raven hair with her hands and sighed, seeming undisrupted by what had happened. Though her abilities were very dangerous, evident by the rogue being beaten to near death, her clothing would tell differently, as her attire consisted of red boots, a loincloth, a strange piece of cloth that served to cover her chest, brown gloves, red shoulder-guards, and a gasmask. He did not bother to ask about her unusual armor, instead investigation the incident at hand.

"Are you ok, miss?" he questioned, "What happened here?"

She responded to his inquiries as simply as she could.

"That little scum ball tried to steal my gold, but, you can see how that went."

She let out a hearty chuckle, assuring him that the situation was of no concern to him.

"Well, take care, human." Starshield told her, as he began to head back to the dock. He was interrupted by a tap on his shoulder, and noticed that the human girl held a letter in front of him, urging him to take it. He did, and read it aloud.

_Dear son,_

_I'm sorry about this, but I and my gryphon got into a small accident on the way to Booty Bay, and I will be late for our reunion. I would like to assure you that I will still look forward to seeing you again. Don't concern yourself over me._

_ From, Mokcie_

"Who is she kidding?" he yelled in disbelief. "I'm not leaving her on her own."

He then turned to her and pleaded. "Human, I hate to inconvenience you, but can you come with me to help my friend?"

She paused for a moment, considering his proposal, and told him, "It was only because of her that I came here, so I've got time to help you. And please, call me Caitie."

Somewhat flattered by her introducing himself to her, they trekked into Stranglethorn Vale, searching for Mokcie.


	2. Chapter 2

Their trek through the jungle was a very uninteresting journey, as there were no creatures that served to endanger Starshield or Caitie, but they amde the most of their trek by conversing with each other.

"So, Caitie, where are you from, and why do you wear such strange armor?" he asked.

She rebuked, "I would ask you the same question. I am a magic user, and don't wish to wear one of those uncomforatble robes, but you as a melee fighter have no excuse for dressing so lightly."

He chuckled at her silly, at least to him, question, and told her, "The armor I actually wear has been enchanted to look and feel like what I'm wearing now, but it still protects me in combat and provides me with its magic qualities."

"I see," she pondered, and asked, "but where do you come from, tauren?"

"Call me Starshield, and I come from the forest of Elwynn, raised by a _gnome_ of all people, and grew up as a paladin, eventually settling down in Orgrimmar."

"Well, Star," she said, hoping to tell her about herself, "I grew up in Stormwind City, and still enjoy a lively place like it. When I was young, I had some 'strange' habits that piqued the interest of some warlocks."

"Well," he interrupted, " what 'habits do you refer to?"

"Whenever I got into a fight with other citizens, I always inflicted small but painful injuries to whoever I fought, and found that studying as a mage discouraged me due to its imposed limitations. Then one day, I 'stumbled into the wrong half of the mage district, hoping to learn about what they said was, my true calling. Sure enough, I excelled in the use of dark magic, and became a warlock. This outfit is a testament to my skills as a master of inflicting pain, and I intend to wear it as often as I can."

With a surprized look on his face, Starshield composed himself and further questioned her. "I guess you don't do well around the city then, do you?"

"Why would you say that? I only harm my enemies with these spells, I still have friends and good standing with the Alliance."

"I see," he said, reflecting on what he found out about her. "Well, you seem like a nice person, Caitie. I hope I can see you again after this is over."

But before she coud say anything, they heard a noice from the bushes, and the immediately readied their weapons, prepared to kill something. The thread of an attack was abandoned, as a calm looking gnome emerged from the bushes.

"Caitie?" she asked, sounding surprized, "I though you were going to deliver my message to-"

She gasped and squealed in joy as she saw the face of Starshield.

"MY SON!" She then ran to him and hugged him.

"Hello Mom, it's been a long time." he responded, acting calm but tearing up. "And I see that you, have been... taking care... of yourself?" he said, confused as to why she had gained weight since the years had passed.

"Well, without someone to raise, and with the land at peace, I figured that I would not be needed here anymore, so I retired to Dalaran to live out the rest of my days."

He seemed discouraged at Mokcie's life choice, and told her, "But mother, this world is _not_ at peace, as the return of Deathwing, though short-lived, has shattered our world, and this world needs your help to recover, as much as you need this world."

She looked into a hand-mirro she had packed, and reflected on her choices over the years. Drinking her days away had not been how she wanted to spend her life, and she realized, staring at her "expanded" figure, that she could return to the days of fighting evil and protecting the land, even without her old friends.

She then turned to Starshield and said, "Thanks for your advice, son. I do need to rejoin the world, and this world needs me!"

She then ran off to Stormwind, eager to help the alliance recover.

"Wait, Mokcie!" Starshield yelled, "You're a mage, you can teleport to Stormwind!"

Caitie then outburst, "Well that was rude, she didn't say goodbye?"

"Don't worry, Caitie." he reassured her, "She just got over-excited. But thank you for getting me here, and I wish you the best."

She then kissed him on his cheek, and told him, "I hope we meet again, Star...", dissappearing right in front of him.

As he was left there, he traveled to Booty Bay, reflecting on his day, and couldn't help but notice, that warlock was very attractive for a human, and she seemed nice too...

But his thoughts returned to the present, as he barely caught the boat to Ratchet, and hoped to return to his peaceful home in Orgrimmar, for the first time since his journey began.


End file.
